24K Magic
}} 24K Magic, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece originalmente al cantante Bruno Mars. Es interpretada a dúo por Brent y Jason. Contexto de la Canción: TBR. Letra de la Canción: Players, put yo' pinky rings up to the moon Girls, what y'all trying to do? Twenty four karat magic in the air Head to toe so player Look out uh Pop pop, it's show time (show time) Show time (show time) Guess who's back again? Oh they don't know? (go on tell 'em) Oh they don't know? (go on tell 'em) I bet they know soon as we walk in (showin' up) Wearing Cuban links (ya) Designer minks (ya) Inglewood's finest shoes (whoop, whoop) Don't look too hard might hurt ya'self Known to give the color red the blues Oh shit, I'm a dangerous man with some money in my pocket (keep up) So many pretty girls around me and they waking up the rocket (keep up) Why you mad, fix ya face ain't my fault y'all be jocking (keep up) Players only, come on Put your pinky rings up to the moon Girls, what y'all trying to do? Twenty four karat magic in the air Head to toe so player Uh, look out! Second verse for the hustlas (hustlas) gangstas (gangstas) Bad bitches and ya ugly ass friends (haha) Can I preach (uh oh) can I preach (uh oh) I gotta show 'em how a pimp get it in First, take your sip (sip), do your dip (dip) Spend your money like money ain't shit (whoop, whoop) We too fresh Got to blame in on Jesus Hashtag blessed they ain't ready for me I'm a dangerous man with some money in my pocket (keep up) So many pretty girls around me and they waking up the rocket (keep up) Why you mad fix ya face ain't my fault y'all be jocking (keep up) Players only, come on Put your pinky rings up to the moon Hey girls What y'all trying to do? Twenty four karat magic in the air Head to toe so player Uh, look out! everywhere I go they be like Oh, so player Everywhere I go they be like (oh, so player oh) Oh everywhere I go they be like (oh, so player oh) Now, now, now watch me break it down like (uh) Twenty four karat, twenty four karat magic What's that sound (twenty four karat, twenty four karat magic) Come on now Twenty four karat, twenty four karat magic Don't fight the feeling invite the feeling Just put your pinky rings up to the moon Girls, what y'all trying to do? (tell me what y'all trying to do) Twenty four karat magic in the air Head to toe so player (hands up!) Put your pinky rings up to the moon Girls, what y'all trying to do? (do) Twenty four karat magic in the air Head to toe so player (twenty four karat) uh, look out Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Brent Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Jason Categoría:Canciones del capitulo The Fault In Our Stars